Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lumbar support assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lumbar support assembly which is disposed within a vehicle seat back to comfortably support the passenger's back and waist regions.
Description of Related Art
In general, seats are disposed in a vehicle so that passengers may sit on the seats and such a seat includes a seat cushion to support the passenger's hips, a seat back to support the passenger's back, an arm rest on which the passenger's arm may rest, and a head rest to support the passenger's head.
Thereamong, in the case of the seat back, a seat back frame forming the frame of the seat back is disposed within the seat back and a lumbar support assembly to support the passenger's back through a comfort mat is disposed on the seat back frame.
The lumbar support assembly has a variable structure which may be fitted to the passenger's back and spine shape so as to effectively reduce passenger fatigue during driving of the vehicle.
In a conventional variable lumbar support assembly, a protrusion is formed on a rotary rod, which is combined with a seat back frame and rotates, a comfort mat to support the waist of a passenger is disposed on the protrusion, and the rotary rod rotates according to the posture of the passenger sitting on a seat and moves the comfort mat in the forward and backward directions of the seat back frame to support the back and waist of the passenger.
However, in the conventional variable lumbar support assembly, since the position of the rotary rod is fixed, the comfort mat moves only in the forward and backward directions by rotation of the rotary rod and, thus, the passenger sitting on the seat may not adjust transformation of the comfort mat according to his/her own physical conditions.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.